Unter dem Schein der Laternen
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS- Wien - Gilbert versteht es einfach nicht warum seine roßartige Persönnlichkeit unbedingt einen Mitternachtsspaziergang mit Roderich machen muss, nur weil es schneit...


So eine kleine Idee, welche mir zugeflogen ist als ich nach Mitternacht (am 12.02), noch schnell den Hund raus gelassen habe und drauf gekommen bin das es wieder zum Schneien begonnen hat. (Als ich am folgenden Morgen wiederaufgewacht bin, lag schon wieder eine fette Schneedecke über meinen Garten.)Außerdem haben wir eine so herrlich alte Laterne (nach gemachte, Jahrhundertwende) vorm Haus, die zwar leicht oranglich leuchtet, aber mit dem fallenden Schnee sah das ganze schon beinahe kitschig aus.

Unter dem Schein der Laternen

Wien – irgendwo 1 Bezirk – 12.02.2013 – Nach Mitternacht

„Roddy, wie lange möchtest du noch hier herum stiefeln."  
Gilbert folgte seinen Rivale aus vergangenen Zeiten missmutig, doch dieser hatte offenbar nicht vor in näherer Zukunft sich auf den Heimweg machen. Kaum hatte Roderich mitbekommen das es wieder schneite, hatte er kurzer Hand seinen altmodischen Mantel und den grässlichen Schal, welcher er von einer seiner Schwestern bekommen hatte, geschnappt und Gilbert einfach gezwungen, mit ihm die warme Wohnung zu verlassen.  
Dabei hatte sich dieser bei weitem ein gemütliches Nachtprogramm vorstellen können, als nun bei Schneefall durch den Ersten Bezirk zu geistern. Ihm fielen sehr schnell adere Tätigkeiten ein, welche sie nun hätten tuen können, wenn dieser musikverliebte Spinner vor ihm nicht solch einen Rappler bekommen hätte.  
Gut, die meisten Ideen drehten sich um das Bett, welches nun einsam und verlassen (und vor allem nicht gebraucht) in der Wohnung stand, aber nein, der Hausherr hatte offenbar andere Vorstellungen.  
„Es ist schon nach Mitternacht und wir laufen hier draußen noch immer rum.", beschwerte sich der Weißhaarige weiter, während sein Freund, der auf seine Einwände überhaupt nicht reagierte, unter einer altmodischen Laterne stehen blieb.  
Mit einem seligen Blick und völlig fasziniert durch das Schauspiel, sah Roderich dem Tanz der Flocken zu, welche in stiller Ruhe zu Boden schwebten und sich zu den vorhergegangenen mengten, die nun einen zarten weißen Teppich am Steinpflaster bildeten. Ungeduldig stellte sich Gilbert neben den Österreicher.  
„So, hast du nun genug ins Narrenkasterl geschaut? Können wir endlich gehen, mir ist leicht kalt, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist…"  
„Shhh… halt mal für eine Weile den Mund Bleischmid und schau sie an."  
Gilbert rollte mit den Augen.  
„Wen oder was anschauen?"  
„Na die Flocken wie sie im dumpfen Licht vom dunklen Himmel auf uns hinab gleiten. Wie sie erst durch das Licht sichtbar werden um dann nach kurzem Fall, für immer formlos in der dünnen Schneedecke verschwinden. Ich frage mich dann immer, wofür diese wunderschöne Formenvielfalt, wenn sie dann doch ungeachtet nach kurzer Zeit vergeht? Ist die Schönheit der Kunst für die anderen da, oder nur für einem selber und es ist unwichtig, ob man sie teilt?"  
„Du hörst dich schon wie dein seltsamer Ziehsohn an."  
In anderen Augenblicken wäre Gilbert sicher gewesen, das Roderich ihn bei einer solchen Anmerkung unter normalen Umständen nicht mit einem so verzeihenden Lächeln angesehen hätte.  
„Gil, der Junge hat einen Namen."  
„Ich weiß und der allein ist schon sehr suspekt. Hast dem armen Kerl nach einer durchzechten Nacht in Grinzing diesen seltsamen Namen gegeben."  
„Also meines Wissen nach, ist er mit diesem Namen sehr zufrieden. Außerdem hat er ihn sich damals selbst ausgesucht."  
Offenbar heilt der Braunhaarige das Thema damit abgeschlossen, denn er wandte sich wieder ganz seinem nächtlichen Schauspiel zu. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und fing sogleich ein paar der Kunstvollen Eisgebilde ein, welche aber sogleich wegschmolzen. Gilbert jedoch hatte nicht so schnell vor, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.  
„Ähh, Roddy, willst du mir sagen, du hast mich nur deswegen aus deiner warmen Wohnung gejagt, um mit mir einen mitternächtlichen Spaziergang zu machen und dann unter einer alten Laterne zu stehen, welche wahrscheinlich schon Kaiser Wilhelm Zeiten miterlebt hat, einzig und allein nur um Schneeflocken zu beobachten. Das ist einfach nur… kitschig…"  
„Ich würde es als romantisch einordnen, war aber klar dass du dafür kein Gespür hast…"  
„Also für mich ist das Kitsch!"  
Roderich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn du meinst, aber bedenke, und das ist nur ein Zitat: Für Kitsch braucht es Mut. Oder um es dir, in Worten die deinen Geist auch erreichen, verständlich zu machen…" Das wütende Schnauben überging Roderich geflissentlich.  
„… es braucht Mut, um zu gestehen dass man auch für Kitsch empfänglich ist."  
Sein Begleiter kreuzte die Arme vor die Brust und nuschelte irgendetwas in sich hinein, was verdächtig nach „Und dafür schickt mich dieser Bessenfresser hinaus." klang. Roderich seufzte gequält auf und stellte sich direkt vor den Ostdeutschen. Dieser war erstaunt den, als Roderich sein Kinn ein wenig anhob und ihm zwang gegen das Licht der Laterne ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Gilbert dann schließlich ein wenig zögerlich, und durch den nicht deutbaren Blick der violetten Augen leicht verunsichert. Roderich lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.  
„Nur was hilflos kitschiges.", flüsterte er noch gegen die Lippen des anderen, bevor er im matten Schein der Laterne und bei leichten Schneefall, diese in einen Kuss verstrickte.

Später in der Wohnung  
„Äh Roddy?"  
„Mhmm?"  
„Von wenn stammt eigentlich das Zitat mit dem Kitsch?"  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Roderichs Züge, als er säuberlich seine Kleidung und wenn er schon dabei war die von Gilbert, zusammenlegte.  
„Vom gleichen Mann, dessen menschlichem Namen Kugelmugel trägt."  
Er musste leise auflachen als er den verdutzen Blick des Weißhaarigen bemerkte.  
„Hätt ich mir gleich denken können…", murmelte Gilbert ein wenig eingeschnappt, bevor er unter einen leichten Klaps, seitens des Hausherrn, ein wenig von Bett freimachte, über dessen ganze Fläche er sich ausgebreitet hatte. Kaum hatte sich Roderich unter die Tuchern gelegt, schmiegte sich sein Gast aus Ostdeutschland an ihn ran.  
„Roddy?"  
„Mhmm?"  
„Könnten wir vielleicht noch das weiterführen, was wir unter der Laterne begonnen haben?"

Wer sich fragt auf welchen Namen oder Künstler ich anspiele, sollte bei K-Künstlername, in meiner Os-Sammlung nachsehen.


End file.
